It's not my world
by Darling Lee
Summary: You requested another story and your wish has been granted. xwinxx or at least its on its way to be granted. Welcome to a triangle romance, with a naughty demon, read don't read idc. But I gotta do something for my few loyal fans xsmilesx
1. Chapter 1

**You requested another story with them, and I had a little something up my sleeve. So this is just the beginning xgrinsx of another romance. **

The dark moon was high in the sky, surrounded by graceful gray clouds. It was in the middle of the woods, all dark surrounded by ominous shadows and the sound of owls hoot hooing. A cold breeze swept through the trees, meeting against a girl that was lying on the floor. The girl was wearing a red riding hood and a black short skirt.. The girl had dark brown hair and white skin. She shivered as she felt the wind pass her and it slowly woke her. The way the wind brushed her hair. Her eyes opened at first seeing blurry and then slowly adjusting.

"mmmm…" she moaned quietly and slowly sat up, glancing at everything around her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the tall trees around her, the shrubs everywhere rustling as creatures ran around. She quickly got up and searched around.

-_Where am I?- _Her eyes darted back and forth, still trying to take in the surroundings. –_What is this!- _

She walked back and forth, looking at the endless trees.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called out

She decided that her best choice was to choose one direction and so she walked searching for a house or something. There was nothing but endless shadows, creaking and noise. She couldn't stand the loneliness and insanity of being there. Her eyes darted to the dark beautiful moon it was the only thing that seemed to be with her and visible.

"Mmmmmm!?"

The girl quickly looked at the source of the sound. There was a girl tied up with ropes on her hands and looking at her with eyes full of determination. Her hair was black, and she seemed to be wearing nice plain clothing. Her eyes were green.

The girls eyes lit up in hope when she saw her. "Mmmmmm! MMM! Mfff!" " the girl was urging her to untie her.

Confused she went to untie, taking off the cloth from her mouth first.

"Untie me quick! They're coming back. Hurry Hurry! Run!"" She quickly untied the girl and once she was free she took the other girls hand and started dashing off, dragging her along.

"What's your name?" the girl asked her as they ran, hoping to now the name of her savior.

"M-me? My name is Red." She said quietly. "What're we running from?" Red asked as they kept dashing, feeling slightly frightened.

"We're heading toward the lake. We'll find a boat and get out of here didn't you know that this is an island?!"

Red saw the glimmer of the lake. "! W-wait!" she pulled back, trying to prevent the girl from going near the lake.

"I hate the water." She said "I don't know what it is that you're running from but-" she looked at the dark black lake in fear. "I-I can't."

The girl glared at her. "I'm not going to wait here for you I might as well –"

"I-m sorry-" Red started to say when the girl pulled her down.

"Shh!" she hissed.

From somewhere close by Red heard a male voice. "Where are you my pretty? Why won't you let us sell you to the whorehouse?" said a husky voice.

They heard more men stepping closer, they ducked as much as they could behind the bushes.

"Have you found her yet?" called the husky voice to his men. They grunted uncommenting, slowly the footsteps headed off to another direction. The girl peered out of the bushes, checking if it was safe to escape. When she felt it was clear, she looked at read and said "Now look here we must cross the lake in order to properly escape."

Red shook her head scared. "Are we going to swim across?" Red looked at the lake, they really were on an island and it scared Red. She looked at her legs, they were filled with cuts that she got along the way while running. Blood was oozing out of the small cuts.

The girl turned to look at Red. "No of course not! Don't be stupi-" The girls eyes widened in terror as she let out a small gasp."?" Her eyes were focused on something in back of Red.

Red turned to look at what the girl was looking at.

"Found you." Said the male husky voice. He was a dark haired purple eyed guy.

-_A-are those ears?- _wondered Red as she looked at the pointy things in his head.

"Are you a demon or something?" asked Red wondering whether they were horns or ears. The man just peered down at her and laughed.

"Oh so you found a new prisonmate?" he grinned and looked at Red. The girl snarled at the guy and pulled Red closer, away from him. Red couldn't get over his demonic appearance. Next thing she know the guy had Red over his shoulder. "!? Ehh!?" The guy took a whiff at Red. "Smells like a virgin." He muttered. He used his hand to pull her skirt up lightly as he sniffed her, between her legs. He took a deep whiff. Red turned completely red, she had never before had been violated this way.

"There's no other scent on her but her own." He admired. He noticed the cuts on Reds legs and her uncomfortableness.

-_I've never seen her before, and her eyes….they're different. Her smell is sweet.- _He prodded his nose deeper to smell her better.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Red out, not liking what he was doing too much. She quickly struggled to get free. "No! Pervert! Go away!" The man held Red tighter.

"Sir? We heard a scream! Is everything alright?" said two men that came running. They seemed like guards. Red looked at them and pleaded. "P-please help me." In a trembling voice.

The man then felt his heart skip a beat, surprised. He quickly started carrying her bridal style so she wouldn't be able to look at them. "Capture the other one." He said

"y-yes sir!" they said as they hurried to catch the other girl. Once they captured her, they looked at the guy. "Would you like us to tie up that one too?"

The man shook his head, rubbing his finger around Reds cuts.

"No. This one will be my new toy." He stated.

Red looked at him astounded.

His purple eyes gazed upon her. They seemed cold yet sort of alluring to her. Red blushed and looked away. He leaned down and nibbled on her ear.

-_I really like the feminine scent on this one.- _

"I don't belong here, please let me go." Red said, hoping he'd understand. She wanted to return to her home. She had no reason why she even appeared on this island.

"Quiet my toy." He said to her. He looked at the guards and in a cold tone said. "Come on, let's go meet up with the others."

Red looked at the girl, she had a look of fear and defeat on her face. "What're you going to do to us?!" she demanded. The man just looked at her coldly. "Your job as my toy is to amuse me. Don't worry about things that do not concern you." Red looked at him and glared at him.

-_How dare he just trap me and call me his toy!- _she thought angrily. –_People aren't toys.- _She headbutted him. The man was surprised that he loosened his grip and Red took the chance and bolted out of there.

-_I have to get away from here! As far as I can! And find out how I got here.-_


	2. Chapter 2

Red dashed to try and help the girl who she got caught with, not wanting to leave her behind. Not to mention Red didn't want to go out to the dark forest alone. The guards pushed her aside, they were buff and intimidating. The guy then quickly grabbed Reds hand and jerked her back, forcing her to land against his chest. Red bit her lip upset that she couldn't really do anything to escape.

-_What's the best way for me to escape?- _she wondered desperately -_or maybe….i should stay put.- _her conscience suggested since she still didn't know why she was here or how she got here but she knew that she was not from this world. So her best plan was to stay put.

The guy lugged her over his shoulder. "You're sure feisty." He muttered stroking her butt.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed, demanding for a reasonable answer and flailing around. "Put me down now!" she demanded, not liking having a male hand around her waist and being touched that way. He looked at her with a serious expression "If you don't quiet down I'm going make you completely mine here and now." He snuck his hands under her skirt and started massaging her pussy with his fingers. He running them up and down and all over.

"!?" Red was about to knock some no touching senses into when she heard a quiet

"Must be painful to walk with those cuts on your legs." He muttered as he started walking and signaling to the guards that they should start heading on their way. He kept stimulating her. Redwas doing her best to try and slap his hands away but was unsuccessful for the most part. The way his finger slid over her panties, rubbing her clit.

"Ahh ahh. What're you doing! Stop!" pleaded Red as she tried to stay as quiet as possible.

She was watching him surprised, unable to do anything to stop him.

He glanced at Red, feeling that it was unusual for the girl to just stay quiet so he kept teasing her. He saw Red just glaring at him. "Husky voice what do you plan on doing with us!?" she tried to maintain her voice as serious as possible.

The guards merely kept quiet and walked with the other girl; they seemed to be trying to stay out of the way. The man laughed. "Husky voice?" He then finally took his finger off of her, sniffing it and licking it. The man put her down and pet her, feeling very amused with her. "Okay fine you can go check up on your friend. Run along." He gave her a small pat on her butt. She walked towards the girl and muttered "Don't touch me, pervert!" Red felt slightly weak with pleasure.

Red hurried toward the girl but the guards stood between Red and the girl. The man waved his hand coolly and said "Halt. It's fine." He then smirked. "My toy will not attempt to leave for she loves me and cannot live without me." He boasted. Everyone looked at Red astounded. –_How could he say something like that!- _Red thought.

-_Did they know each other before?- _the guards wondered

_-Did she know him before I met her!? She led the guards to me! She betrayed me!- _The girl was glaring at Red. Red felt the girls glare and backed away slightly; she was hesitating whether or not to go help her. In the end she went up to the girl and walked with her. "What are they going to do with us?" she asked the girl. The girl merely scoffed and said "Don't pretend you don't know! You set me up!"

"I did not!" said Red

"Now I've been capture and I'm going to be taken to the whorehouse! All because my family was so poor that they had to sell me." Tears began to fill the girls eyes.

"WHOREHOUSE!?" she exclaimed surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl looked at Red, surprised by her reaction because it seemed like she didn't know.

"Quiet!" she covered Reds mouth, hoping that the guys hadn't noticed.

"Mmmph!" Red was protesting

-_A whorehouse!? Prostitution what is this!? Just what have I landed into.- _Red looked at the girl with pleading eyes. Red didn't want to lose her virginity here, not by these guys! Even if this was a perverted dream or whatever! The other girl understood immediately, Red hadn't been lying to her. She nodded, acknowledging that they'll try to escape.

They walked slowly, trying to keep as much distance from the guards but the guards stayed close. "They're taking us to the red light district." Said the girl. Red stopped, stunned at it. This was really happening to her. –_Being used by men over and over.- _ Her eyes filled with tears at the thought , not being able to be for just her husband and not experiencing love; she kneeled on the floor, filled with sorrow. The other continued walking since the guy motioned them to move along. Husky voice stayed behind Red.

"I have to go back." She said.

"?" –_Didn't her home sell her or something.- _Husky voice wondered. –_She can't go.- _

Red started to get up slowly, staggering. "I have to.."

Husky voice put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to restrain her and calm her. "You can't go back, you've been given to us. Fair and squa-"

"I DON'T BELONG HERE!" She quickly stepped away from him. "I'm not sure why but all of this-" she gestured toward around her. "This world! I am not from here!"

The guards were far ahead of them. –_She's crazy.- _he thought. His eyes fell down to her legs that were practically all scratched . –_The injuries must be getting to her head.- _ He sighed and lifted her up, princess style. "I knew I shouldn't have let you walk."

"Ow!" she yelped as his hands brushed against her cuts. He froze. "Oh sorry!" he began licking them. "Hopefully that'll make the pain less." He said as he licked. –_Her clothes do seem kinda weird.-_ He noted.

"Please put me down!" she said.

"No." he firmly responded. "I'm going to fill you with my scent and make you completely mine." He said, not feeling or demonstrating any sort of embarrassment.

"? I thought you gave all of the girls you captured to the red light district."

"Well.." His hands began to creep up her skirt. "I really like your feminine so until I tire of you, you'll be just for me."

He then started to lick and mark her on the back of her shoulder.

"S-stop! You just met me!" she protested.

-_This is bad.- _ she thought as she panted slightly, the way his fingers crept more and more into her skirt and brushed against her skin. It made her feel weak with pleasure.

"Haaa…haaa" she panted and moaned quietly and reached over towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh so you've finally turned around." Said the guy, thinking that she had changed her mind and decided to try and please him. _–You can make any girl submissive with the right moves.- _ He thought proudly.

WACK.

She smashed her head against his, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm not even from this world! What am I going to tell the guy I marry if I ever do marry!? You've ruined me!" she punched him across the face. "If you really loved me I would consider being yours but you don't so go away and stay away!"

The guy just stayed with his hand over his cheek, astounded over what had happened. He reached for her as she ran and her red hood disappeared in the darkness.

"Wait toy-"

One of the guards who heard the commotion, stopped him. He shook his head.

"She'll get caught eventually." Said the guard

"But she might be harmed!" protested Husky voice.

The guard shrugged. "Well we have many other women, you can get another toy."

"No." said Husky voice. "The feminine smell in this one is particularly to my liking so I will capture her and punish her myself." He said smirking. "After all no woman has ever refused me, you guys go on ahead."

The guard was surprised but seemed to agree. Husky voice sprinted of in the direction in which Red has left. He was determined to capture her.


	4. Chapter 4

Red ran as fast and as quietly as she could through the forest. Her only light was the full moon.

"Agh!" Her foot caught on a twig. She accidently tripped and fell onto a mud puddle.

Splash! –_My riding hood!- _She panicked, as it was soaked with mud. The cold breeze causing it to flutter. She shivered and searched around for some kind of warmth.

-_I won't be able to survive if I stay out here in the cold with no warmth.- _she got a stick that was lying nearby and a rock. –_I can try to make a fire.- _she thought happily as she attempted to make a fire. She kept trying but seemed to be unable to. "?" –_Isn't it supposed to just appear with some friction?- _she wondered.

"!?" Red quickly hid because she heard some voices.

"Come on ladies let's get a move on." Said a commanding voice.

"Night is falling." Said another voice, it sounded like it was near Red. She took a quick peek. There seemed to be a small crowd filled with women and a few guards.

-_Are they going to the Red light district too?-_ Red wondered.

"I hear the demon guardian is very handsome." One lady was gushing.

"His dark jet black hair and dazzling skin. Ah but I hear no one has ever seen his eyes."

The rest of the women "awwwed".

"Are they too beautiful?" "Are they demonic?" They kept eagerly asking. Some started whispering. "Awww how I'd love to marry him."

The other ladies started joining in the conversation. "I hear he doesn't interest in anyone and he has met some very pretty girls."

One girl stepped above the rest and said "I'm sure he will be in love with me. After all am I not a beauty?" she cheerfully asked. Her body figure was splendid and it was adorned by some beautiful glittering jewels. She slowly twirled around to flaunt her beauty.

"Ladies." Called a masculine voice. "There's no time for chit chat. Let's get going."

The ladies kept talking but started walking faster; all of them were gossiping happily. Red waited until they were gone to peek out. She sneaked out of the bushes as quietly as she could.

-_Now I know what direction not to go in.- _

"Hey you!" a voice called out. Red turned around and saw a shadow running toward her.

"!" Red started running as fast as she could. They caught Red by grabbing the back of her hood.

"Let go! I want to go home!" Red yelled.

"Quite the noisy one you are." They said as they kept tugging on her clothes. "Come on let's go, you don't want to get lost do you?"

He pushed her in the direction that the group was heading.

"Ahh! No wait! I don't want to go!"


	5. Chapter 5

The guard then had shoved Red into the mob of women.

"?" "?" the group nearest to Red ceased all of their chattering and looked at Red curiously.

Red kept attempting to run off but was held back by the guard.

"No! Let me go!" Red protested. "I want to go home!"

The guard stubbornly got in her way and made it impossible for her to pass.

"Why are your clothes filled with mud?" One lady asked as a few ladies began to approach Red and pull her deeper into the group.

"Aren't you cold?" "Why do you want to go home?" The ladies kept asking questions as they fawned over her. They were trying to help her get the mud off of her clothing.

"I'm not from here!" Red protested. The ladies paused for a second and then al started laughing.

"?" Red blushed; she felt like they were making fun of her. One lady noticed her confused expression and said "We all aren't from here."

"Ahh I needed a good laugh." Said another. The others nodded agreeing.

"What's so funny?" asked other ladies, who were curious as to why they were laughing. More of the ladies were getting attracted to the gossip on Reds side than the girl who was gossiping about her beauty. The girl noticed and was starting to get annoyed. She approached Red and looked at her, from top to bottom.

_-This girl isn't very beautiful. She's no competition to me.- _

The girl gave her a smug look.

"?" Red looked back at her, feeling very annoyed at her. –_What's her beef?- _she wondered.

"What village are you from, peasant?" She asked Red.

"My name is Red and I'm not from here." She said back to the girl with a mean sort of tone.

"Oh! You're here to be just one of those regular prostitutes huh? There's no way someone like you could ever win his heart. You're not beautiful at all and seem to be so poor." The girl laughed haughtily.

The ladies then hushed as they sensed the tension. The guards merely kept moving them along , knowing that "he" has seen many beauties and there's no way he'd fall for this one after rejecting all the other ones.

"You know," Red started to say as it drew the attention of everyone. She didn't like to back down from challenges. "you may look decent on the outside but on the inside-" she pointed at the girls heart. "You're pretty hideous."

The other ladies murmured and giggled agreeing slightly at what she said. The girl took a step back and smirked. "We'll see."

-_Wonder just who does she mean.- _thought Red as she kept walking with the ladies. They seemed cheerful and happy to be on their way.

-_How can they seem so happy to become a prostitute.- _ she kept wondering as they continued walking their moonlit way and arriving at a big building.

"Here it is ladies, the Red light district. Forbidden heaven." Said the guard.


	6. Chapter 6

The big building was surrounded by a few stalls and many women holding mens arms. They seemed to be chattering with each other lovingly as if they were couples. Some were making out intensely in the corners seeming unable to keep their hands off each other. Red lanterns were hanged all along and around the busy streets, lighting up the way of the almost seemingly cheerful and bustling. Red looked around at the sights, feeling amazed. The clothes that most women were wearing skimpy and sort of revealing. Most women seemed like they were having fun and the men seemed content with touching and pleased to tease.

"Come on now ladies!" said the guard as he ushered the ladies into a building place. The ladies were all eagerly giggling and entering the building. Red was pushed into the building; she was unable to fight against the crowd so she was pushed along with the ladies that were all eagerly entering.

"!?"

They entered a room that had hooks and women in maid outfits that all looked at the women with bright eyes and a sort of admiration. Once they were all in the room a man stepped in the front and all at once the women were silent. He seemed like he was in his late twenties and had a determined stare. He looked around at the women and then opened his mouth to speak

"Now ladies, I know you must be thrilled to get started working but we have arranged for you to bathe and dress extravagantly later and then work." He announced proudly.

The women gasped and gossiped with each other, how beautiful they would be. The guards were slowly withdrawing as the maids stepped forward to help the ladies begin undressing. The man in his late twenties started heading toward the exit.

"Enjoy it ladies and welcome to the Red light district." He said as he closed the door. It shut with a strong sound and the maids began asking the women to undress. The ladies obediently began to undress as they kept gossiping and laughing with their friends.

-_W-what are they doing!?- _thought Red astonished as she hugged herself and slowly started stepping away from them. She didn't want to undress! Especially not in front of all these people!

"What are you waiting for?" asked a maid. She was watching Reds gestures. "Would you like help? Don't worry soon you won't have to wear those clothes full of mud." She smiled. "We'll give you something warmer and cleaner."

Red shook her head and kept backing away.

"Maid san can you help me?" called out another woman. The maid took her eyes away from Red for a second and Red dashed out of the room and started running down the hallways of the building.

-_They're crazy.-_ she thought as she ran down the hall, panting. No one seemed to be in the halls, they were brightly lit with plants and vases decorating them and a few portraits.

_-No way I'd ever undress in front of so many people!- _She blushed at the thought. She had always been self-conscious.

Then in an instant while turning a corner Red ran head onto a person.

"!"

"!"

In the next moment she was lying on the ground rubbing her head.

"Ow." She muttered quietly as she rubbed her wound and looked at who she had run into. It was a boy with blond hair and red eyes. He had appeared to have not taken any damage. He offered his hand to help her up and Red cautiously took it.

The boy took one look at her; he had never seen her before. He didn't recognize her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Red froze. She hadn't thought of an answer. She never thought she'd run into anybody.

"Umm .." –_crud if I ask for the exit, he'll know I'm not from here!- _she quickly tried to think of a good answer to tell him.

"Are you one of the new maids?" he finally asked, feeling a bit impatient.


	7. Chapter 7

Red saw that this was her way out. She nodded quickly.

"Yes I am." She said with a confident voice.

The boy looked at her amused and laughed a bit.

-_she seems so cute and confused.- _

She looked at him confused and he tried to shake off his laughter and maintain a serious expression.

"Right well you're late. Follow me, I'll take you to a place so you could quickly get ready. "

She looked at him surprised. She couldn't believe it.

-_I want to escape not to join and be a maid!- _she had a troubled expression on her face. The boy looked at her, she seemed distracted. He waved his hand in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"Hellooo" he muttered. His hand tapped her nose and she looked at him surprised. She noticed the reflection of her in his eyes. She blushed.

-_This is my best survival tactic for now. I probably should go.- _"Yes." She took a step back and motioned for him to lead the way. He took her hand and started pulling her quickly through twists and turns of corridors and stairs. Red felt she was mostly being dragged along the way. His hand held hers tightly. She couldn't escape. He made small talk to her as he pulled her; he spoke about how much they needed more help and how the job wasn't so bad and that she'd be okay with it. When finally they stood in front of the room and he pulled her into it, carefully closing the door behind them. Red tensed up. She felt very uncomfortable being locked in a room with a guy she just met and especially knowing that this was a red light district. She stared at the room, seemed like there was only a big bed in the middle and a door that seemed to be the restroom. He noticed her worry and shook his hands, trying to emphasize that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Wait! That's not! I'm not going to! It's just your clothes are completely inappropriate and the head maid will be furious."

He handed her a set of clothes along with panties and pointed to the restroom door.

"Go take a warm shower and change. These clothes that you're wearing right now aren't acceptable." He stubbornly pointed to the restroom door. "Hurry. I'll guard here so that you won't get busted."

He laid on his back on the bed with his arms outstretched and motioned for her to get going. Red looked at him suspiciously, he seemed trustworthy.

Red headed to the restroom and started showering. Then three minutes into her shower she heard noise in the room.

"Who is it?" she heard the boy call.

"We bring news about the boss." Said a man. She heard the door open and heard murmurs.

"What's it about?" asked the boy in a serious and cold tone.

"The boss will be arriving late due to some escapee." The man informed him.

"Well that's a first. I've never heard of him personally chase after an escapee." The boy sounded amused. "What's special about her?"

Red had to try harder to listen in order to hear.

"Well actually….he seemed really infatuated with this one. She wasn't a beauty but she seemed sort of different. By the way if you're here, is someone else in the shower?"

Red froze. She could not have other people knowing about her.

"I was just going to start taking a shower when you appeared. You may leave now." He said in a cold harsh tone.

"Very well then sir. Please excuse me."

Red then heard the door close. She finished her shower and quickly started dressing. The maid outfit had a bell choker to go with it. She struggled to put it on properly and finally finished it. Red then cautiously stepped out of the restroom. The short was too skirt for her liking and the sleeves were too frilly. She blushed when the boy looked at her and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for letting me borrow the shower. It was very kind of you."

The boy waved his hand, as if dismissing it. "It's fine. You look great. Give it a twirl."

Red twirled around and noticed that she had a tail. She stared at it.

-_I don't remember a tail coming with this outfit.-_

The boy was smiling. "You're cat ears look very cute too."

She looked at him surprised.

-_cat ears? What is he talking about? There were no cat ears there.- _Her hands slowly crept to the top of her head and felt her cat ears.

"…." She kept feeling her ears.

"I'm….I'm….I'm a cat…" She then fainted as soon as she said that.


End file.
